Anthony McDavitt vs. Charles Bennett
The fight was Charles Bennett's first in two years after being jailed. The Fight The first round began. Bennett slowly climbed to the top of the cage. McDavitt stood under him and walked off. He hopped down. Bennett landed a counter right hook dropping McDavitt to one knee as he came in. McDavitt worked a single and got it. Two thirty-five, three minute rounds. 'Crazy, we love you.' Anthony elbowed the body from half-guard. Bennett swept to side control. Two fifteen. Bennett mounted. Anthony turned out standing to the clinch. Anthony got a double to guard. Two minutes. He passed to half-guard. One thirty-five as he passed to side control. Anthony had the crucifix easily. One fifteen. Anthony landed three right elbows. Bennett kept smiling.. He grinned widely at the camera. One minute. Anthony stepped over for an armbar. Bennett lifted him up and carried him around, gave the peace sign to the camera, spun Anthony around swinging him headfirst into the cage and broke with an uppercut. Thirty-five. Bennett landed a right. Anthony worked a double and got it to guard. McDavitt was bleeding on the forehead. Herb Dean looked shocked. Anthony landed three rights and a right elbow and a right hand. Five right hammerfists and four right elbows and the first round ended. Bennett walked back smiling to his corner. The second round began. Anthony landed a leg kick, had the standing back and got a slam to side control. Bennett stood to the clinch. Two thirty-five. He had the back himself to the ground keeping him there. He landed a right in under. Bennett kneed the body hard. Anthony replied. Two fifteen as Bennett landed a pair of uppercuts and a right. They clinched. Two minutes as Anthony got a single to half-guard popping out of a guillotine. Anthony landed a left. One thirty-five. Anthony passed to half-guard. One fifteen. Anthony landed a left elbow there. A nice left elbow. One minute. Anthony had the back. Bennett reversed to side control. Anthony turtled up and ate a knee as he stood. Thirty-five. Anthony landed a flush high kick. Bennett showboated pretending to be rocked. Fifteen. Bennett blocked a body kick. Anthony landed a counter right hook anda body kick. The second round ended. So far I gave the first two rounds to McDavitt just based on pure takedowns. Bennett had swelling above his left eye, from that high kick. He posed for cameras between rounds. The third round began. Anthony landed a right and they clinched. He kneed the body. A right elbow inside. Another. A big knee adn another and another, worknig the face. Two thirty. Bennett worked a double and he got it after eating a right elbow, to half-guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Anthony gave up the back with both hooks there. One thirty-five. Anthony landed a backwards elbow and ate a right in under. Bennett turned towards mount, but Anthony defended. One fifteen. Anthony escaped to side control, Bennett kept wroking a kimura from the bottom uselessly. One minute. Anthony escaped taking the back. Thirty-five. Back to side control. He had the back again. He has mount basically now. Back to the back with both hooks. The third round ended. I'd give it to Anthony 29-28. They hugged.